


The Supernatural Games

by Impalasandhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 2 (Hunger Games), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: A random idea I got, and I just had to write it. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it! Warnings will change as I go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural and Hunger Games crossover. Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 50th Hunger Games begin.

I dreaded this day every year, and so far I had been spared. This year, would be the last year I'd have to worry about myself. But there was Sammy... 4 years younger, and I worried more about him than anyone else. Including myself. 

"Dean?" Sam's voice came from the other end of the room. "Yeah Sammy?" I asked him. "If they pick me... would you volunteer?" He asked. 

I knew I would, without thinking twice. I'd do it, because I was looking out for him when no one else was. He was my responsibility. If it meant sacrificing myself, so be it. 

"Yeah Sammy, I would." I told him. "I knew you would, but I don't want you to." He replied. "I won't." I mumbled, but I was lying, but I hoped he wasn't going to notice. 

Of course, he noticed. "You're lying." He whispered.

\-------

This year's reaping was different from any other, and both Sam and I knew that. There was so much anticipation in the air on this day. The people of our district, district 2 find it a great honour to be in the Games, but I never saw it that way. Still, I have been training for it, but only because that's the way everyone expects me to. 

Sam, on the other hand is freakisly tall,strong, but not as skilled with weapons yet. I've tried to teach him some basics, and he's pretty good at it, but, I worry that it might not be good enough for the games. 

This year, it's been 50 years since the rebellion. The Capitol announced that it means that twice the tributes will be picked. 48 instead of 24. All for their entertainment. When you think of it, all it means are more dead kids. I don't like it, but as long as it's not Sammy, I'll be fine. Which sounds selfish, I know. See, Sammy's sort of all I got.

Mom died when Sam was just a baby, and Dad has been burying himself in work ever since. I can't lose Sam too. 

The reaping always begins with the girls. Charlene Bradbury is picked, and then Joanna Beth Harvelle. I've seen them train. Both are pretty fierce fighters. I think they might have a chance. 

"And now, for the boys" The Capitol lady says. "Dean Winchester!" She calls out. I don't believe it. I walk up on the stage, take my place, not in triumph or anything like that. I'm not happy about dying like this. Like a piece of the games. I hear someone calling my name, and my heart breaks. Sam. "Dean! Dean!" He's screaming it on the top of his lungs. The lady ignores him and draws a second name. "Sam Winchester!" She calls out and Sam pales. The crowd moved out of the way. I was hoping, praying to someone up above that  _someone_ would volunteer. Please. Not Sam. Sam stood beside me, his face a cold hard mask. No one volunteered. 

 

 


End file.
